


Six Shots

by Valex_Charme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Smut, drunk!Niall, jealous!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valex_Charme/pseuds/Valex_Charme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall may not seem like a flirt but give him some alcohol and he might just surprise you. Zayn, however, does not like to share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for: "Hi can you do a ziall one shot? they are all at a club and Zayn gets super jealous cuz there are a bunch of guys dancing up in Niall so zayn takes him to the outside of the club. SMUT SMUT SMUT!!! A lot of name calling like whore and slut. A lot of dialogue during the sex. Fluffy ending :)" - anon
> 
> I linked some music from my favorite video game as the club music. But feel free to listen to your own music that you feel would best compliment the setting.
> 
> Enjoy.

It was that kind of night again. There were no scheduled recordings, interviews, fan meetings, or signings for the next few days. After today’s busy schedule there was only one thing on everyone’s mind. 

“We’re going clubbing!” Louis exclaimed to his band mates who were filing out of their assigned town cars in front of a night club instead of their hotel. 

Okay. Maybe not _everyone’s_ mind if the collective sigh everyone gave was anything to go by. But clubbing was Louis’ way of trying to unwind from a busy week’s stress. He knew he was not the only one wound up that day so he decided that the boys needed that night to relax and have a pint. Maybe even five. 

And that was how the boys found themselves bombarded by the steady [thrum](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CW8UxuRNDeQ) of the bass and the choreographed interruptions of drum machines as they entered the nightclub. There was a sizeable crowd already inside and their drone-like chatter drowned out Louis and Harry’s as the two made their way to the dance floor. Liam guffawed as he watched Harry trip on his own legs in the fog as he made his way down.

“I’ll grab us some drinks,” Niall suggested, eyeing the bar as soon as they passed the bouncers. Liam and Zayn found a booth and sat on its cushioned seats, watching the layout of the club change colours as laser and neon lights danced about.

Zayn leaned back on his seat, not really wanting to be here in the first place. He had planned on crashing on his bed tonight and sleeping in until two hours into the afternoon. Luckily for him, the air in the booth was comfortably cool unlike the stuffy atmosphere by the dance floor where Harry had gotten a group of girls to dance with him. Zayn was about to close his eyes and drift off when Liam shook him awake.

“Wha--” Zayn mumbled already half-asleep.

“I’m going to go outside for a bit,” Liam told him. “Going to talk with Dani.”

Zayn gave a noncommittal reply, waving his friend off as he laid his head on his arms resting on the table. The heart-thumping beats of the songs being played sounded like a soothing lullaby and Zayn was ready to just sleep. But then he realized that Niall had been “getting them drinks” for over 20 minutes and still has not come back.

He turned his head to the general direction of the bar and was treated to the sign of his boyfriend obviously and unabashedly flirting with the bartender--the male bartender whose v-neck shirt was so low it threatened to expose his navel. Zayn pushed off his seat and sauntered over to the blonde Irishman, set on showing the bartender that his man was off-limits.

“Hey, babe,” Zayn said audibly as a possessive arm snaked around Niall’s waist from behind. As Zayn leaned next to Niall, he noted that the bartender’s head was not actually malformed. He was just wearing a gaudy fedora to hide those awkward curls he passes off as hair. Zayn kept up the train of malicious thoughts in his head, too polite to actually vocalize them.

“Zayn!” Niall yelped in surprise at the sudden appearance of the other boy. “What’re you doing here?”

There was a definite slur in his voice and Zayn noticed the full glass of cranberry juice (that he guessed was intended for Liam) surrounded by four empty shot glasses. Zayn raised his brow and asked Niall a silent question. His boyfriend just shrugged it off with a goofy grin.

“I’m sorry, I’m being rude!” Niall suddenly realized. “Zayn, this is Keith and he gave me six vodka shots.” Niall introduced the two, eyes lingering on both as he said their names in turn. “On the house.”

“It’s not every day you meet another Irishman in LA. The cute ones are even harder to find,” Keith said with an Irish accent hailing from the Midlands, winking at the blonde boy while wiping a glass dry. Niall smiled brightly at the compliment. “Nice to meet you,” he finally said to Zayn, offering his hand in polite greeting. 

“I see four glasses,” Zayn corrected as he eyed the offending glasses, ignoring the friendly hand awkwardly waiting to be taken in a handshake. 

Niall nodded, pursing his lips thoughtfully. He gestured for Keith. “You heard the man, Keith. I’m missing two more shots.”

Keith gave Niall a sly grin before he leaned down to grab a bottle of alcohol to pour into a shot glass he slid in front of Niall. Zayn stopped him with a firm hand though, covering the rim of the empty shot glass. Niall being Irish made it a funny coincidence that he could not hold his liquor. “I think he’s had enough.”

Whining, Niall tried to tell Zayn off. But Zayn held firm. He dropped a large bill on the counter. “This should cover his drinks,” he said as he pulled Niall to his feet and towards their table. Niall had managed to grab Liam’s juice before he was pulled away from the smirking bartender to whom he waved goodbye hurriedly.

When they were seated, Niall placed the drink in front of Liam’s empty seat before dropping down in the seat in front of Zayn. The blonde boy was avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend because he knew an argument was already brewing. 

“What the fuck, Niall?” Zayn said, eyes furious but voice steady. 

Niall groaned. “He gave me free drinks,” he reasoned. “What was I supposed to do? It would’ve been impolite not to take them.”

Zayn startled the other boy when he slammed his hands on the table. “And letting him eye fuck you was the polite thing to do?” He was positively fuming if his wide eyes and flaring nostrils were anything to go by. 

Niall was already buzzed enough not to let Zayn’s jealousy get to him, though. He knew coming in that being Zayn’s boyfriend would lead to dealing with the other boy’s penchant for possessiveness. Niall thought it was cute at first. Hell, he found it downright sexy. And the alcohol in his system was definitely amplifying that thought. 

Burping, Niall disregarded Zayn’s growing anger with a wave of his hand. “Fans eye fuck us all the time,” he pointed out nonchalantly. 

“That’s different and you know it,” Zayn huffed indignantly.

“Ugh,” Niall groaned. His buzz was not strong enough to argue with Zayn right now. “I just want to have fun tonight, Zayn. Why do you have to be such a drag?” He drank Liam’s juice and was surprised at the familiar burn of alcohol streaming down his throat. Then he remembered that he actually ordered a cranberry cocktail to get Liam drunk and a small giggle escaped his mouth.

Zayn narrowed his eyes at him, wondering how he could be laughing right now. “What the fuck’s so funny?”

“Look,” Niall said standing up. “Like I said, I’m going to have fun and you’re not going to stop me.”

A new [song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EKbKygQRdlM) started to play as Zayn watched his boyfriend walk away from him. He fumed silently from his seat as he watched Niall make his way to the dance floor. He decided he needed a drink to cool himself down before he did something he would regret like starting a serious fight with Niall because he was being a jealous prick.

Luckily for him, Harry brought over a beer for him. “What are you doing just sitting around?” Harry asked as he took a swig from his bottle. His bangs stuck to his hair with sweat from the heat of dancing and he was breathing deeply as though physically exhausted. 

“Not feeling like doing anything right now,” Zayn confessed. He took a drink from his beer and sighed when the brown liquid traveled down his throat. He silently wondered about the beer making process: brewing and such, then adding those hops or something. 

With Zayn preoccupied with his drink, Niall was free to dance as badly as he wanted. He found that a group of girls began dancing around his general area. Niall made his way closer to the girls, dancing next to them. 

“Hi!” Niall greeted them. They responded with a chorus of “hello” and “hi” in turn, though some of them giggled so hardly that they almost broke their necks turning away shyly from him. “I’ll dance next to you,” he said to one particular girl. “If you want to think we’re dancing together, go ahead!”

The blonde girl laughed, her apple martini slightly spilling from her glass. “I do want to think that!” she answered eagerly. The girl did not waste time taking advantage of the invitation and Niall found his crotch practically rubbed raw by her gyrating. Niall, for his part, was a receptive dancer and he found himself holding her hips as he followed her lead.

/

The dark rhythms and violent pulses of the music vibrated in Zayn’s chest. He was listening to Harry comment about this supposedly attractive girl he had found in the club but had the most awful laugh. It was a total deal killer and he found some excuse to leave and found himself getting Zayn a beer. And here they were: getting drunk at their table watching other people grind against Zayn’s boyfriend.

_Wait… What?_

Zayn blinked once. Twice. Then he was sure that what he was seeing was real. Niall was definitely dancing with a girl. And that girl was dancing so intensely that he was sure she wanted Niall to either sodomize her through her skirt or there was something she was looking for on the floor. Either way, Zayn was having none of it.

But before Zayn could even leave his table, some bloke started to dance behind Niall with his arms getting very explorative. Niall was just bobbing his head and swaying his arms to the music, uncaring about the foreign hands roaming his body. He was not so drunk that he would have let himself get carried away but he was drunk enough to not mind some extra attention.

That was the final straw and Zayn found himself storming through the crowd, unmindful of the angry glares he received from dancers he bumped into. “You’re coming with me!” he shouted at Niall as he pulled him by the wrist away from the patrons who were practically molesting him. Niall did not protest as he was dragged outside the building and onto a dark and secluded alley.

“What’s up, mate?” a drunken Niall asked with a goofy smile. 

Zayn scowled at the innocent way Niall still managed to sound after sharing sweat with over a dozen people. He had never before been this angry with anyone he has ever dated. 

“Zay--”

Niall was about to ask Zayn why they were in an alley when Zayn grabbed the back of his and crashed their faces together. The impact was crushing and forceful and Niall was sure his lips would be bruised from the way Zayn was sucking hungrily. The kiss did not start out sweet like they usually did. There were primal undertones of need and possession in the way Zayn held Niall’s head, the way he grabbed the collar of Niall’s shirt, the way he left Niall panting and weak-kneed. 

They disengaged for a brief moment, catching their own breaths instead of taking each others. Zayn tightened his hold on the front of Niall’s shirt and pulled him close, whispering darkly into Nialls ear, “You’re mine.”

An angry hand roughly held both of Niall’s arms above his head and against the brick wall. Zayn’s other hand was under Niall’s tight polo shirt, palming the captive boy’s yielding muscles. “No one else can touch you,” Zayn growled. 

Niall whimpered slightly when a fingernail scratched his nipple, a ragged breath escaping into the cool night air. He began to struggle against Zayn’s strong hold but the alcohol in his system somehow dulled the connections between his brain and muscles, and, while usually he would be able to wrestle his way out of this, Niall’s arms remained above his head and his neck attacked by angry kisses. “Damn,” Niall cursed as Zayn bit down on a spot on his neck. 

“So you won’t forget,” Zayn murmured hotly against his ear before tracing his tongue along the shell. 

Giggling, Niall squirmed against Zayn making him press his body against Niall’s to secure him. “You can’t tell me what to do,” Niall mumbled through a low and wide grin. 

“Yeah?” Zayn queried, scowl shining in the polluting light of the street. His hot mouth made short work of the neck under it, making another bruise. Niall moaned and leaned his head to expose more skin. “Who _can_ tell you what to do?”

Zayn kissed him softly, eliciting a sweet moan from the blonde boy. “That blonde girl grinding against your dick?” Then he moved against his neck and sucked on the pale skin. “How about that bloke groping your perfect arse?” He grabbed a handful of Niall’s arse through his trousers and his knees buckled. “You little slut. You probably want Keith.” The accusations would have sounded playful if Zayn’s smoldering eyes were not burning through Niall. 

Niall struggled more forcefully this time, wanting to prove him wrong. But all he could do was submit to the crushing kisses on his lips and neck and to the hands claiming every inch of his body. When Zayn finally let go of his hands, Niall felt relief as he rubbed his wrists. But then his boyfriend pulled his shirt above his head before he could protest.

Immediately did Niall cover himself with his arms, feeling exposed in the cool California night. Zayn smirked at the sight of his boyfriend covered in goose bumps and flushed skin. He pulled him close and wasted no time in slipping his hands to knead the muscles behind Niall’s underwear. 

Niall buried his face against Zayn’s neck as he rubbed his erection against the fabric of Zayn’s jeans. “Damn, babe,” Zayn swore. “Are you hard for me or for those strangers feeling you up in the club?”

Niall shook his head and smiled when he pulled back to reply. “Only for you.”

Zayn felt his cock twitch at the thought of showing those clueless strangers how Niall only wants to fuck him. “Yeah? Why should I believe an attention whore like you?” Zayn asked with his voice low and husky and his pupils expanded and attentive.

Long arms wrapped tightly around Zayn’s shoulders as the blonde boy kept a constant friction between them in response. Niall was too aroused for words to be enough to convey what he wants. And all he wants right now is Zayn.

Smirking, Zayn began to deftly undo the belt holding Niall’s trousers. With the clinking of the buckle of a belt, Niall’s pants dropped to the dirty alley floor and left him clad only in his Nike’s and underwear. Zayn’s own cock throbbed painfully as he saw how Niall’s erection was pressed against his pale thighs by his tight boxer briefs. 

Feeling the fabric between his skin and Zayn’s, Niall tugged against the clothes Zayn still wore. Zayn shrugged the hands off and instead stole Niall’s breath in a deep kiss. Zayn’s tongue made quick work of Niall’s resolve and he was left holding onto Zayn’s jacket as he was lifted off the ground and placed against the brick wall.

Niall noted the rough wall was scratching his skin, but when hands slipped into the garters of his underwear he suddenly did not mind. He tried to wriggle out of them but with Zayn in between in his legs it was not possible. Instead, Zayn just pulled the waistband just enough to expose the wet pink head of Niall’s cock. 

“Damn,” Zayn said breathily, looking at the precum collecting at the very tip. “All wet for me, babe?” Zayn was always fascinated by the way Niall’s body reacts to his advances. Sometimes it was a soft shudder when they undress each other. Other times it was the way Niall’s lips stayed slightly apart after a fuck, breathing slowly. This reaction, though, was one of his definite favourites. He placed his thumb over the slit and rubbed it hard, spreading the clear liquid and making Niall squeal and squirm. “Or is this for Keith?” he asked as he pressed hard with his thumb.

Shaking his head, Niall cried out. “No!”

“No?” Zayn repeated unconvinced and with a wicked smile. “I think you’re a little slut that gets wet for anyone.”

Niall shook his head furiously now as he endured the excruciatingly teasing pleasure of Zayn’s thumb. He found his mouth dry of words. Instead, he could only vocalize his desperate mewls as Zayn inched him closer to completion without even jerking him off. 

“No,” Niall insisted, finally finding his words, as Zayn’s thumb kept its torturous motion circling the tip before rubbing angrily against it. “Only coming for you.”

Zayn grabbed a handful of Niall’s blonde hair and claimed his mouth in a searing kiss as ribbons of come flew from Niall’s pulsing erection and onto Zayn’s hand. Niall cried into the kiss as a skillful hand finally stroked his shaft, pulling the last strings of his orgasm from his body. 

Zayn hummed as he felt Niall’s bare body relax against his. He eased his grip and pulled Niall from against the brick wall. The other boy kept close to him, shivering now from the cool air touching his wet prick and sweat-lined torso. 

Niall made to get on his knees to return the favour but Zayn stopped him. He held Niall’s hand and gently pulled him up for a kiss. “You’re my boyfriend, Nialler,” Zayn said, resting his forehead against Niall’s. He softly caressed Niall’s back, brushing off the dirt from the brick wall. “And that means no one else can touch you, look at you, give you drinks, or dance with you.” He pulled away for a moment to look at Niall’s understanding smile. “Fuck, I think I’d punch someone if they even thought about you,” Zayn joked.

Niall laughed, too. Zayn was a possessive boyfriend. And he had a temper. And he was not nice to all of Niall’s friends. In fact, he was quite distant to most of them. But he was so protective, so caring, and so loving. But what Niall loved most about jealous Zayn was that he could be a real beast in the sack. 

“You sure you don’t want me to fix that?” Niall asked as he placed an eager hand on the stiffness dominating the front of Zayn’s jeans. Zayn reddened as Niall gasped. “Woah,” Niall remarked as he felt a wet spot on Zayn’s trousers.

Zayn remained silent when Niall began to giggle against him. 

“I can’t believe you got off!” Niall said. “Without even touching yourself!”

“You know how horny I get when I’m jealous,” Zayn said, slightly embarrassed.

 _Yes, I do_ , Niall thought slyly. 

Zayn punched him lightly on the shoulder when he caught the smirk on his face. “Shut up and pull your trousers back on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I used two quotes from Mass Effect regarding dancing.


End file.
